Love Scandal
by tinkaibell
Summary: Park Chanyeol, seorang ketua gangster scarwolf, bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun, seorang siswi yang hampir diperkosa oleh om-om tua. Semenjak kejadian itu bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak lebih dari seorang yang sangat mengganggu hidupnya. Namun siapa sangka jika kejadian itu, menjadi takdir bagi mereka berdua. Takdir yang membawa mereka ke dalam sebuah hubungan yang rumit? BAD SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

Love Scandal

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Genre : Drama, School life, little bit angst

Rated : T

Warning : GS for uke, TYPO(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur suka tidak jelas.

.

.

This is tinkaibell present. If u dont like my story just leave this page!

.

.

.

.

.

Summary

Park Chanyeol, seorang ketua gangster scarwolf, bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun, seorang siswi yang hampir diperkosa oleh om-om tua. Semenjak kejadian itu, bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak lebih dari seorang yang sangat mengganggu hidupnya. Namun siapa sangka jika kejadian itu, menjadi takdir bagi mereka berdua. Takdir yang membawa mereka ke dalam sebuah hubungan yang rumit?

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"YA! MENGAPA KAU ADA DISINI?!"

"apa?! Kau pikir aku barang yang bisa di jual belikan?!"

"Chanyeol aku butuh bantuanmu, jebal."

"kau serius?"

"siapa kau? Apa kau perusak hubungan orang?"

"hiks.. Chanyeol eodisseo?"

"fuckdamn! Dasar para butcher brengsek!

"bunuh dia."

"ANDWAE! Hikss.. BUNUH AKU SAJA BRENGSEK!"

"shuddup madafaka."

"aku menyukaimu."

"kau bercanda?"

"aku akan menikahimu tanpa sandiwara seperti yang kita buat."

Haloo, tinkaibell alias kai's future wife /plak bawa ff absurd dan abal lagiii-_- so, how? Bad or...? Delete or next? Review yaa mau dilanjut atau tidak. Keputusan ada ditangan yang me-review. So, dont be a ghostie ok?:')

Last

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1: love or hate?

**Love Scandal**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo (GS) **

**Akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**Genre : Drama, School life, little bit angst**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : GS for uke, TYPO(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur suka tidak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**This is tinkaibell present. If u dont like my story just leave this page!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 10.30 malam dan masih ada seorang yeoja cantik nan mungil jalan sendirian menggunakan seragam high school nya. Jalanan disini lumayan sepi, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang sedang duduk-duduk di tepi jalan hanya sekedar untuk merokok atau merenungi nasip mereka. Baekhyun -nama yeoja tersebut- sedikit takut melewati jalan itu sendirian di malam hari. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian jadi ia menjadi super sibuk sekarang. Dari mana ia? Ia dari rumah sahabatnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah -keparat- yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menyelesaikan itu sekarang juga.

Yeoja tersebut nama lengkapnya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara. Mempunya kakak laki-laki Byun Baekboom dan adik laki-laki Byun Taehyung. Ia terlahir di keluarga yang kaya. Anak perempuan satu-satunya menjadikan ia sangat dimanja oleh semua keluarganya. Maka dari itu sifat manja dan kekanak-kanakan Baekhyun masih belum hilang walaupun usianya sudah hampir 18 tahun. Baekhyun bersekolah di Seoul International High School, sekolah unggulan nomor 1 di Seoul. Baekhyun seorang Queenka disekolahnya. Ia memiliki tubuh mungil, rambut sebahu cokelat brunette, mata yang sipit dengan hazel dark brown ditambah polesan eyeliner menambah aura khas seorang Byun Baekhyun, hidung yang mungil dan bibir tipis berwarna pink muda membuat semua namja ingin menciumnya. Namun, walaupun Baekhyun seorang perfect ia sama sekali tidak sombong. Ia bergaul dengan siapa saja, hanya kebanyakan dari siswi yang kurang cantik agak minder jika bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan gengnya yang bernama Ladies Sky.

Anggota Ladies Sky yaitu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mereka berdua juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga sangat kompak. Namun bedanya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak laku, namun yeoja mungil itu tau siapa saja yang tulus mencintainya dan siapa saja yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan dan kecantikan Baekhyun. Entah sudah berapa puluh namja yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Baekhyun namun selalu di tolaknya.

..

Baekhyun sedang berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut. Tidak juga sih, Baekhyun memang takut, apalagi dengan kegelapan. Tapi dia harus belajar mandiri. Kenapa ia tidak dijemput oleh supir? Alasannya karena Baekhyun ingin belajar mandiri dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka dengan kemwahan. Jadilah ia seperti sekarang ini, berjalan sendirian ditengah malam.

Ketika ia berbelok di sebuah gang kecil nan gelap, tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh beberapa um..preman? Oh tidak, preman tidak memakai pakaian formal. Kalau begitu... Om-om hidung belang? Godness! Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya takut. Ia melangkah mundur pelan pelan. Namun sial, ia tersandung pelastik besar yang isinya sampah yang tergeletak di pinggiran jalan. Baekhyun mendesis kesakitan.

"hey gadis manis.. Mau menemani kami? Sekedar bermain dan saling menghangatkan sepertinya enak." ucap salah seorang om-om berperut buncit. Diikuti tawa oleh 2 teman lainnya. Baekhyun menatap jijik.

"biarkan aku lewat." Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya, menatap sinis kepada om-om yang sedang mabuk itu.

"wahwah, galak sekali dia. Sepertinya akan susah menaklukannya."

"lagipula, sepertinya enak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Hahahaha." mereka tertawa lagi membuat Baekhyun semakin muak. Ia mencoba menerobos om-om itu, namun ia malah terdorong sampai membentur tembok. Ia meringis kesakitan, tanpa sadar dua orang om-om mendekati Baekhyun dan menahan tangan kanan dan kiri Baekhyun,

"brengsek! Lepasakan aku. Aku bukan jalang!" Baekhyun berontak. Sial, harusnya tadi ia menelpon Lee ahjussi saja agar dia selamat. Kalau sudah seperti ini ia tidak bisa berharap banyak selain berdoa agar ada orang baik hati yang membantunya.

"tidak semudah itu manis" om-om satunya lagi berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan kasar. "asal kau layani kami dengan baik, kau akan selamat."

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Ia butuh bantuan sekarang. Ia berjanji akan menuruti kemauan orang yang bersedia membebaskannya dari sini.

"baiklah aku mulai. Bersiaplah manis." om-om itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menjerit dalam hati. Ia merasakan napas si om-om tua yang semakin mendekati wajahnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan mati. Ia tidak mau hidup setelah diperkosa oleh om-om tua brengsek.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Baekhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hembusan napas om-om tua juga sudah tidak terasa dimatanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, ia melihat om-om itu sudah tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Siapa? Batinnya dalam hati.

"menyingkirlah kakek tua. Atau aku akan patahkan kepalamu sekarang juga." suara bass itu terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sumber suara. Ternyata ada seorang lelaki berbaju serba hitam. Celana jeans hitam, t-shirt berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'I AM A WOLF' ditambah jaket kulit hitam, dan snapback warna hitam juga. Baekhyun tidak terlalu jelas untuk melihat wajahnya, karena ditempat itu memang minim cahaya. Tapi ia tetap bersyukur dan akan menepati janjinya siapapun orang itu.

Lelaki yang menahan tangan Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan. Namun mereka masih bersikeras menahan Baekhyun. "siapa kau? Lebih baik kau tidak mencampuri urusan kami."

Namja yang berpakaian serba hitam itupun berjalan pelan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai. Tampan, batin Baekhyun. Namja itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, mata yang bulat, telinga yang lebar seperti caplin dan tattoo di leher kirinya yang bergambar phoenix. Baekhyun melongo melihatnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Sial, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini?

Karena terlalu asik dengan pemikirannya sendiri ia tidak sadar jika dua orang yang menahan tangannya sudah terkapar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya kaget. Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari om-om tadi. namja yang menyelamatkannya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan namja tersebut. Yang diperhatikan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tetap tidak meresponnya.

"–hey nona?"

"a-ah ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ia tadi terlalu asik memperhatikan namja -ehm- tampan yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?"

"eh-hm kurasa..tidak."

"benarkah? Kalau begitu mari aku antar pulang, aku takut terjadi sesuatu lagi jika kau berjalan sendirian di malam hari."

Pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona mendengar ucapan namja itu. Untung saja cahaya disini remang-remang, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu takut jika ia ketahuan.

"tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

"tentu tidak. Ayo, kebetulan aku membawa motor."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Namja itu jalan didepan diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Tiba dimotor namja itu mereka segera bergegas jalan menuju rumah Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang menunjukkan alamat rumahnya. 20menit akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun yang berada di daerah gangnam. Baekhyun segera turun dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Saat Baekhyun hendak membuka pagar, namja itu memanggilnya.

"hey nona!"

Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya. "ya?"

"eum.. Kita belum berkenalan. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Baekhyun imnida.. Kau?"

"Chanyeol. Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Baekhyun!"

Mungkin.. Ini awal dari kisah cinta Baekhyun. Namun siapa yang tau jika kisah cintanya tidak semanis seperti di drama-drama?

.

.

.

Love Scandal

"Baekkie-ah, kau tau lama-lama kau membuatku takut." Kyungsoo, teman sebangku Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyum di jam pelajaran yang paling ia benci, matematika.

"eoh?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah sahabatnya itu, kemudian tersenyum kembali, "kau tau aku sedang dalam mood yang baik Kyung~"

Kyungsoo mencibir. "ada apa memangnya? Apa kau bertemu dengan pangeranmu?" tebak Kyungsoo asal.

"tepat sekali!" Baekhyun berteriak semangat. Kelaspun menjadi hening, Shim saem menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Siapa juga yang berani memarahi Baekhyun, anak dari pemilik sekolah ini?

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya, kenapa Baekhyun selalu seenaknya. "jadi? Apa kau mau bercerita nanti?"

"yep. Mungkin nanti sepulang sekolah kita harus ke Velvet cafe, bagaimana? Jangan lupa hubungi Luhan. Dan dilarang membawa pacar-pacar kalian yang merepotkan." Luhan memang berbeda satu tingkat diatas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih berada di kelas XI sedangkan Luhan berada di kelas XII.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "terserah padamu tuan putri."

..

Saat ini ketiganya sedang duduk di Velvet Cafe, seperti janji Baekhyun tadi. Ia akan menceritakan kenapa ia sedang dalam mood yang baik. Ditemani minuman hangat dan snack ringan untuk cemilan mereka.

"jadi Baekki? Apa kau akan terus diam dan memakan makananmu terus?" Luhan merengut kesal. Harusnya mereka tidak usah kesini. Mereka sudah tau jadinya akan seperti ini kalau mereka ke cafe. Baekhyun itu sangat suka ngemil, dan akan melupakan apapun jika di depan matanya ada cemilan.

Baekhyun nyengir, "hehe maafkan aku. Baiklah, jadi begini. Semalam ketika aku pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo aku dicegat oleh on-om mesum berperut buncit-"

"APA? Lalu kau tidak apa kan Baek-"

"jangan menyela ceritaku Kyung!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya. "lalu seorang namja menyelamatkanku. Sebelum ia datang aku berdoa alam hati agar ada yang menyelamatkanku, dan aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Dan kau tau? Doaku dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Terlebih, namja yang menyelamatkanku benar-benar tampan. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, hidung yang mancung, mata yang bulat dan.. Oh! Jangan lupakan tattoo bergambar phoenix di leher sebelah kirinya. Aigoo aku benar-benar terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga. Dan aku mulai percaya mitos yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang, bahwa 'Love at The First Sight' itu benar-benar ada! Dan kalian tau, ia mengantarkanku pulang dan ia memberitahu namanya, Chanyeol. Astaga aku berdebar jika mengingat kejadian semalam." Baekhyun menceritakannya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Pipinya sedikit merona, ia menangkupkan pipinya dengan senyuman idiot seperti di kelas matematika tadi.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun mendengus. "tapi kan kau belum tau latar belakangnya. Bisa saja ia sudah punya pacarkan." ucap Luhan.

"biar saja! Toh aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau."

"tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya Baek. Dia juga punya kehidupan. Lagipula masa iya kau menyukai orang yang bahkan kau bertemu dengannya saja tidak lebih dari satu jam? Kalau ternyata sifat asli namja itu tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan bagaimana?"

"aku setuju dengan Kyungsoo, Baek. Kau tidak bisa langsung menilai orang jika kau tidak tau latar belakangnya."

"jadi kalian tidak mendukungku?"

"bukannya kami tidak mendukungmu Baekki sayang. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Luhan mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun. Karena entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak mengenai Chanyeol.

"terserah kalian." setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang terlihat pasrah. Jika sudah seperti ini mereka tinggal menunggu keluhan Baekhyun di kemudian hari.

..

Hari sudah hampir gelap, dan Bakhyun masih berkeliaran diluar seorang diri. Ia sedang berjalan disekitar taman. Tak henti-hentinya ia mendumal karena ucapan kedua sahabatnya tadi.

"menyebalkan! Huh, kalau seperti ini aku harus bagaimana? Sahabatku saja tidak mendukung. Padahalkan ini kejadian langka. Siapa juga yang tidak tertarik dengan Chanyeol? Dia tampan, tinggi, mempunyai aura misterius yang sangat–"

'_Brukk'_

Ocehan Baekhyun terhenti saat ada yang menabraknya dari depan. Baekhyun mengutuk orang yang sudah menabraknya, menindihnya pula! Hey ia ini kecil, dan orang yang menindihnya itu sangat berat. Ia meringis kesakitan. Begitu pula dengan orang yang menabrak Baekhyun. Sadar akan posisi mereka saat ini, orang itu perlahan bangun.

"YAH! Apa kau tidak punya mata hah?!" omel Baekhyun tanpa menatap orang yang menabraknya tadi. Ia terus meringis karena bokongnya yang terasa perih akibat benturan dengan aspal.

"mianhae nona. Mianhae." suara bass orang itu terdengar familiar ditelinga Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Chan..yeol?" panggilnya dengan ragu.

Orang itu, Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. "Baekhyun? Ahh mian aku tidak sengaja sungguh"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tampat, lebih tampan dari kemarin malam menurutnya. Bayangkan saja saat ini Chanyeol mengenakan baju hitam tanpa lengan dengan tulisan 'GEEK' lalu memakai jeans biru dongker selutut dan sneakers Nike berwarna hitam-abu abu. Jangan lupakan snapback yang bertengger di kepalanya. Baekhyun meneguk salivanya susah payah. Sial! Kenapa orang ini seksi sekali, batinnya.

"Baek?"

"oh ya aku tak apa. Dan.. Kenapa kau lari-lari?"

"itu..aku sedang–"

"HEY KAU! BERHENTI DISITU DASAR GANGSTER SIALAN!" teriak seseorang yang sedang berlari kearah mereka. Gawat! Chanyeol gelagapan. Ia menatap Baekhyun panik. Mau tidak mau ia harus melibatkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa? Siapa mereka?"

"sudah tidak ada waktu!" Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya lari sebelum ia tertangkap. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya shock dan mengikuti Chanyeol tanpa bertanya apapun.

Mereka terus berlari, Baekhyun sudah merasa kelelahan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol membawanya lari, ia tau bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol memang dikejar oleh dua orang lelaki bertubuh kekar. Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia ikut diseret juga? Dan.. Ia baru sadar jika salah seorang dari orang yang mengejar mereka tadi berteriak...

Gangster?

Apa Chanyeol seorang gangster?

Kalau benar berarti... Tidak, ini gawat!

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Yeah.. Dan ini lanjutannya jengjenggg-_- fail banget deh perasaan. Tapi yasudahlah maapkan saya yah saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin kok, saya tai ini jelek bangetzzz:')

So.. Review please? I need support to write this fanfic hehehe-_-

Last

Mind to review?


End file.
